The All Seeing Eyes
by LaBellaItalia1901
Summary: This is a story that takes place with the original characters of Twilight and New Moon, and is written so that the story takes place immediately after New Moon.
1. Good Morning

Not a single day goes by that I don't ask myself what might have happened had I been to late. What if, what if, what if. The possibilities are endless. What would truly have happened had

I been to late to save Edward from making in my eyes the biggest mistake he could have ever made; taking himself away from me. Forever. I would have surely perished into oblivion,

never to find my way back to the world or to my love. My love.

I felt as though I was resurfacing from a surreal dream, no, a nightmare. Maybe. My thoughts were easily scrambling themselves and being only half conscious wasn't helping my

constant flutter of brain activity. My eyes were still weighted with the emotional exhaustion of the previous day. I let my thoughts drift and as they drifted, I dreamed. Abruptly, realization

cascaded over me in torrents that I was being pulled away from my fate back into my dreams. I fought the pull and managed to pry my sagging eyelids apart. My eyes came to rest upon

my love. My Edward. My breath caught in my chest and I forgot once again to breath. It is nearly impossible for the human eye to take in the amount of perfection that was being

smothered into my face at this very moment. His molten eyes, fiery and topaz in color, threatened to squeeze my heart until it would implode in upon itself. I managed to break my own

trance from his flawless features in time to restart my heart with a sharp and very loud intake of air. Glancing back at Edward, I gazed as his eyes began to sparkle with glee, and was only

able to ogle stupidly as his face twisted effortlessly into my beloved crooked grin. "My love," he cooed. "Good morning." I smiled back and managed a weak, "Good morning," before

exhaling and letting him slowly gather me closer into the chiseled stone cage of his arms. "How did you sleep?" he asked while cautiously listening for any signs of movement from

Charlie down the hall. I buried my face in his sweet smelling chest and groaned. "Not so good I take it," he whispered, concern trickling into his buttery stream of words. This just

happened to be another one of those moments that I was overjoyed by the fact that Edward seemed unable to break the barrier that guarded my very private thoughts. He gently pushed me

away from the confines of his body in an attempt to read my thoughts from my facial expressions. I opened my eyes to meet his prying gaze only to have him read me like an open book. I

could almost see his brain rapidly processing my emotions, first the confusion and then the fear starting to surface from my dreams. His perfectly arched eyebrows knit together in a deep v

filled with concern and a small amount of confusion. "Bella?" he whispered anxiously. It was then that I realized that I had frozen and from the swimming within my head I guessed that I

wasn't breathing. "Bella!" he whisper-shouted. He shook me gently his eyes alarmed. I drew in a ragged breath and let myself fall deeper into the worn speaking, my dreams from the

previous night began to pool in the center of my head where they swam viciously in circles. I fought to forget, against all the hurt and fear I had felt before.

In my dream I was running. Not to save my own life but the life of the only thing that matters to me in this world. I glanced down at my feet, nothing but blurs as I raced through the

packed square. Memory came flooding back to me as I recognized the familiar stone pavement of the streets of Volterra. I looked up just in time to dodge a surly looking man in a blue

collared shirt looking flustered as I went barreling by. The clock tower immediatly to my left began to toll and I knew this was it. I began screaming, calling to him begging and pleading

with him not do whatever he was about to do. Then, I saw him. My heart burst into countless shards to match the glitter of his smooth breathtaking skin. My voice clogged in the back of

my throat and my breathing became unsteady and uneven. He was standing not three feet from the mouth of a shadow strewn alleyway, sparkling as the sun's rays struck and then

shattered off of his bare chest and torso. Despite my torn breaths, my feet kept their speed and I went flying right into his marble body with tremendous force.


	2. Note from the Author

Ok so I just wrote this and I need to know if it completely sucks and if I should continue to write stories for fanfic. Constructive critisism would be very much appreciated so send in your reviews and ideas.

belle


End file.
